


A Very Otayuri Kinktober 2017

by Martsa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Begging, Blood Kink, Boot Worship, Collars, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Gun Kink, Humiliation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Lapdance, M/M, Master/Pet, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Roleplay, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Spanking, Temperature Play, Tentacle Sex, Wall Sex, Wax Play, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martsa/pseuds/Martsa
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. A whole month's worth of smut. Not updated daily because it turns out I'm too busy for that, but I'll get through these prompts eventually.





	1. Prompts

You know the drill: one drabble/ficlet per day, every day, till the end of the month. The chapters will be of various lengths based on how inspired I am. Let's see where the wind takes us.

My birthday is in October (on the 22nd to be exact, so feel free to wish me a happy birthday when we get there) and I decided that writing copious amounts of smut is the best way to celebrate the month of my birth, so here we are. I'm posting the prompt list here in case anyone wants to check it out in advance.

The original post with the prompts can be found [here](https://kinktober2017.tumblr.com/post/163962052261/kinktober-2017)!

1\. Spanking | Sleepy Sex | Aphrodisiacs  
2\. Dirty talk | Watersports | Forniphilia (Human Furniture)  
3\. Public | Biting | Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles)  
4\. Bukakke | Knife Play | Begging  
5\. Humiliation | Cuckolding | Body Swap  
6\. Size Difference | Bondage | Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic)  
7\. Creampie | Worship (Body, etc) | Cross-dressing  
8\. Latex | Roleplay | Deep-Throating/Face-Sitting  
9\. Asphyxiation | Lingerie | Frottage  
10\. Edgeplay | Gun Play | Fucking Machine  
11\. Sadism/Masochism | Orgasm Denial | Gags  
12\. Master/Slave | Tentacles | Hand-jobs  
13\. Medical play | Rimming | Titfucking  
14\. Sensory Deprivation | Role Reversal | Incest  
15\. Sounding | Object Insertion | Lapdances  
16\. Waxplay | Pegging | Masks  
17\. Blood/Gore | Costume | Massage  
18\. Daddy | Leather | Masturbation  
19\. Prostitution/Sex Work | Olfactophilia (Scent) | Nipple Play  
20\. Pet Play | Feet | Threesome (or more)  
21\. Double (Or more) Penetration | Impact Play | Shower/Bath  
22\. Glory hole | Collaring | Scars  
23\. Shibari | Corset | Against a wall  
24\. Exhibitionism/Voyeurism | Fisting | Sixty-nine  
25\. Boot worship | Suspension | Smiles/Laughter  
26\. Shotgunning | Mirror Sex | Stockings/Tights/Pantyhose  
27\. Branding | Temperature Play | Stripping/Striptease  
28\. Xenophilia | Tickling | Swallowing  
29\. Omorashi | Dacryphilia (Crying) | Overstimulation  
30\. Toys | Emeto | Cunnilingus  
31\. Any combo of the above


	2. Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad boys get spanked.

"I can hear what you're doing, you know."

Yuri huffs loudly and gives Otabek's back a half-hearted glare as he opens the cookie jar, stuffing three cookies in his mouth just because he can even though it's arguably childish. He doesn't like being told what to do, not unless he's naked or in the bedroom (those two don't necessarily always go hand in hand). "So what? I don't need your permission to have a snack."

"You're going to ruin your appetite if you eat cookies before dinner.”

"You sound like my grandfather."

"And considering how hard you train, you really need to pay more attention to your diet.” Otabek's using that annoying tone that he only uses when he knows he's right, too. It sort of makes Yuri wants to punch him even though he knows Otabek's only trying to look after him, which is endearing, really.

"Now you sound like Viktor," Yuri groans, rolling his eyes as he puts the jar back on the top shelf. He's pretty sure Otabek placed it there to deter him, and personally he finds that quite petty. As if something like that would actually stop him. "I get it, I've been a very bad boy- what are you gonna do, spank me?"

"Who knows, maybe I will."

The threat makes Yuri scoff. "Yeah, right. Sure. I'd like to see you try."

A very undignified squeal escapes Yuri as Otabek's arms suddenly wrap around him and he proceeds to throw Yuri over his shoulder. Damn Kazakh and his muscles- he makes it look so easy, too, like Yuri weighs nothing. "What the fuck are you doing, Beka?" Yuri manages to ask while laughing maniacally as he tries to squirm out of Otabek's iron grip. "Put me down, you're gonna drop me!"

"That'll only happen if you don't stop squirming. You should know I never back down from a challenge, Yura. I have my pride, too,” Otabek grins as he carries Yuri into the bedroom and sits on the edge of the bed, successfully maneuvering Yuri over his knee despite the blonde's playful protests and shrieks.

”Oh my god, Beka, stop, this is not funny,” Yuri tries to insist through his giggles, gasping for air. ”You're literally so dumb, I'm gonna break up with you if you don't let me go, don't-”

Suddenly Otabek's hand makes impact with Yuri's backside- not hard, though, it's just a playful slap that's only meant to prove a point so that Otabek can "win" the "argument." That's why Yuri's reaction takes both of them by surprise. The noise that leaves him is loud and embarrassing and sounds a lot like a moan. Yuri reflexively covers his mouth with his hand while his face turns a deep shade of red. _That wasn't supposed to happen._

He's positively mortified and yet Otabek has the audacity to chuckle.

"I see how it is," Otabek says, and Yuri can practically hear that annoying smirk in his voice. "That's adorable, Yura. You should've just told me you're into this- you know I wouldn't say no to you."

"Screw you, Altin, I'm not _i_ _ _nto__ _ _it__ ," Yuri hisses, trying to regain his dignity. "You just- you surprised me. I didn't think you'd actually do it so you caught me off-guard. That's all. I didn't _like_ it. Don't flatter yourself." 

"Really?"

Before Yuri has the chance to come up with a reply Otabek delivers another stinging slap to his ass and Yuri makes another pitiful noise. This time he tries to hold it back but fails miserably; the groan is strangled but still very audible, and it's very obvious that Yuri's getting turned on.

_Why the fuck is this making him feel so weird?_

Yuri honestly didn't think he'd be into this. While he does like a bit of pain, spanking seems like one of those things that look good in porn but should stay there. He never really entertained the thought of trying it out, simply because he wasn't interested, and the way his body is reacting to this makes him confused. He doesn't want to like this but his head is fuzzy and his ass hurts but not in a bad way and his body feels so _hot_ and-

"I don't think you're being honest with me or yourself, kitten.”

Otabek's low, deep voice pulls Yuri out of his thoughts. Yuri wants to tell him to piss off but the words die on his tongue before he can get them out. He knows that all he has to do is say no and Otabek will stop- he knows when Yuri actually means it- but he can't make himself do it. It almost feels like he's physically unable of telling Otabek to but it out.

He's embarrassed, sure, but he's also totally hard. There's no point in denying the obvious because he knows Otabek can feel it. His cock is leaking in his jeans and every time he moves, the friction makes him shudder. 

Otabek brings his hand down again and gasp-cry falls through Yuri's mouth. His hips shift up, maybe unconsciously, seeking for more; his body has always been more honest about what he wants than he is. Unlike Yuri, his body is never too proud to express what he wants.

”You want me to keep going?” Otabek asks, dragging his hand over the curve of Yuri's ass. He's breathing hard, too, and from the throbbing dick pressing against his midsection Yuri can guess he's not the only one affected by this. 

Yuri clings to him and nods, letting out a sob but no protest. He needs more, needs to get off, or he might actually die. That's what it feels like, anyway.

It only takes two more slaps before Yuri's crying out, back snapping into an arch as he comes with a spasm of shudders and ruins the underwear he has on. The pleasure sends him into a beautiful mindlessness and it takes a minute before he can finally ease into becoming himself again. He's still breathing shallowly as he slowly looks up at Otabek, eyes wide and pupils blown, trying to figure out what just happened.

”You always make such a mess out of me and I have no idea how you do that," Yuri says, voice faltering. "I'm not complaining, though. Holy shit."

Otabek smirks and runs a gentle hand through Yuri's hair. "I'll take that as a compliment. You alright? You sort of zoned out for a moment there."

Yuri nods. "Yeah, I'm good. Just needed to take a breather. Don't worry about it. What about you, though? Want me to return the favor?"

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being just a drabble because I really struggled with this prompt for some reason? Anyway, I managed to make it decent enough, I suppose. I hope you'll stick with me for the rest of the month!


	3. Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek likes to talk dirty.

Whenever people say "it's always the quiet ones," Yuri is pretty sure they're talking about people like Otabek. 

He once heard someone describe Otabek as "someone who probably neither talks nor kisses much," which made him laugh because that statement could not be further from the truth. Otabek does a commendable amount of both kissing and talking every day, he just chooses to do it in private. Yuri likes it that way, too. While a little PDA every now and again is harmless, he prefers to keep certain things private.

Another thing most people don't know about Otabek is that he has an extremely dirty mouth. Not that Yuri minds that either- as a matter of fact he fucking loves it. Unfortunately Otabek knows that Yuri loves it, and he loves to torment Yuri with it whenever he can. He'll whisper the filthiest things in Yuri's ear when they're in public and smirk as Yuri scowls at him and tries to keep his cool.

"Just wait till we're alone and I'll finally have you all for myself," Otabek murmurs, putting an arm around Yuri's waist and effectively diverting his attention from Viktor's short program. "I can't wait to get my hands on you."

"Not now, Beka. I'm trying to focus," Yuri mutters. As if that has ever stopped Otabek. If anything, it only encourages him.

"Well, I can't focus either. You wanna know why that is? Because I've been thinking about you all day. You can't parade around in bedroom wearing one of my shirts and nothing else and then expect me to just go about my day like nothing happened. Every time I see the bruises on your thighs all I can think about how I put them there and how I want to give you even more bruises. I love the cute little noises you make when I bite you."

Yuri shifts uneasily, crossing his legs. There's a healthy blush on his cheeks but he hopes people are focusing on Viktor instead of him.

"I just want to kiss you all over and listen to you gasp and whine. It's really rewarding, you know, being able to take you apart so easily. You're so responsive and get so impatient so quickly. And you're so beautiful when you let your guard down and show me the side of you that only I get to see. When you're too busy moaning my name to be anything else but yourself. Raw and real. Beautiful."

The last word is whispered right next to his ear and it makes Yuri shudder. He has a very vivid imagination and the image Otabek's words are painting in his mind is doing... things to him. 

"I think my favorite thing about you is the face you make right after I enter you. The way your eyes go wide and you look almost shocked as your pretty little ass clenches around me. I always wonder what it is you see when that happens, because you honestly look like you've just seen God. And the moans you make- you could make a saint blush, Yura. You sound like a porn star but it's even better because I know you're not faking it. It's all real and all for me."

"Stop doing that, Beka," Yuri hisses, desperately trying to make it sound like a command despite the way his voice wavers. "You're distracting me."

"Stop doing what? I'm barely even touching you. I'm just talking to you. Is that really all I have to do to make you squirm?" Otabek says sweetly. "Are my words all I have to use to get you all hot and bothered- are you really that easy for me?"

Yes, he fucking is. 

"I'm going to murder you," Yuri mutters and gives Otabek a half-hearted shove with his shoulder. "No, that would be too merciful. I'm going to castrate you and then murder you."

"You'd never do that. You like my dick too much."

Yuri rolls his eyes and refuses to admit that it's true, even though it's very true. 

"You're such a slut for my cock. Roll your eyes all you want, but we both know the truth. I've never seen someone get so turned on just from sucking cock. Maybe it's just who you are, but I'd like to think it's me. That you wouldn't be like that with just anyone. That something about me brings out your slutty side and lets you really be you."

"You're so full of yourself," Yuri huffs. 

"Maybe, but guess what? You're gonna be full of me soon, and you're gonna love it. You're gonna scratch my back and leave me looking like I've been mauled by a tiger as you beg for more. I'll make you scream my name until you lose your voice."

Up until now Yuri's been trying to be patient because he doesn't want to give in to Otabek, but now he has officially run out of patience. He groans loudly and spins around, grabbing Otabek by his collar and pulling him into a kiss that's all tongue and teeth and frustration.

"Locker room," he growls, eyes burning with anger and lust. "Now. You fucking started this so you better finish it."

Five minutes later, when he's biting his hand to muffle his moans as Otabek proceeds to give him arguably the best blowjob of his life, Yuri is feels incredibly thankful for the fact that his boyfriend's mouth is good for more than just talking.

Victory may be sweet but if this is losing, Yuri will happily accept his defeat.


	4. Public

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I saw [the Sanrio collab artwork](https://fanfarefolly.tumblr.com/post/165850700008/oh-hey-new-artwo-omg-sanrio-are-you-kidding-me) and then the ever amazing kawaiilo-ren's [fanart of Yuri](http://kawaiilo-ren.tumblr.com/post/165874970305/wow-i-cant-believe-that-sanrio-collab-outfit-is) and I just knew I needed to make Yuri wear that edgy new outfit. He's too beautiful for his own good.

In Otabek's humble opinion, Yuri is always beautiful. He's beautiful when he wakes up and his eyelids are still heavy with sleep, he's beautiful when he steps out of the shower (even though Yuri insists he looks like a drowned rat), he's beautiful when he's just finished practice and his hair is damp and sticking to his forehead. 

But tonight Yuri is more beautiful than ever.

With a black choker around his slender neck and eyeliner as sharp as his smile, hair pulled back to emphasize his facial features, wearing black distressed jeans and a low-cut red top featuring his trademark white tiger that gives Otabek a glimpse of the V of his hips, Yuri looks downright sinful. Dancing under the flashing lights, dancing to impress, moving with effortless grace from his years of skating, he's radiant. 

Otabek is torn between wanting to touch him and wanting to just keep looking at him. There's a weird sense of pride in knowing that the most beautiful person in the room, the one everyone's eyes are glued on, belongs to him. Normally he'd be a little jealous but he can't really blame them for staring because Yuri looks really fucking good.

And when they leave the club and Yuri complains that he's cold and throws Otabek's leather jacket around his shoulders, well, that just _does_ it for him. Something about that sight is just too much to bear. 

Yuri giggles when Otabek drags him into a the shadows of the alley and pushes him against the cold brick wall, kissing him hard. His green eyes are shining with drunkenness and mischief and he knows he's beautiful, knows just how breathtaking he looks, how every single guy who sees him wants to touch him- but only Otabek has the privilege of running his hand over Yuri's ribs, of slipping his hand under Yuri's shirt to drag blunt fingernails across his skin.

"I really wanna fuck you right now," Otabek murmurs, placing his free hand against the wall to steady himself. Yuri giggles again and smirks in a way that makes Otabek's mouth suddenly feel dry.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" he asks, tilting his head and raising a carefully plucked brow. "I'm right here."

"In case you forgot, we're in public, Yura."

"So what?"

"Someone could see us, that's what."

"Guess they're in for a show, then." Yuri whispers. "Do you really wanna wait till we get home? You've been staring at me all night like you want to eat me up. Don't think I didn't notice."

"I do," Otabek admits, his voice raspy. "You're so fucking gorgeous, kitten. I can't stop staring. And it's not just me- everyone was looking at you."

"But it's all for you," Yuri whispers. "C'mon, baby, take what's yours. I don't care if someone sees. Let them. I've got nothing to be ashamed of. I've got the most handsome guy in the world right here and he's all mine."

That's all the persuasion Otabek needs.

He sticks his hand into the pocket of his coat and fishes out a travel-sized bottle of lube- they have at least one on them at all times, just in case, because sometimes they're just too impatient to wait. Planning ahead has saved them from a lot of frustration. Especially since Yuri can get really whiny if he doesn't get what he wants exactly when he wants it, and Otabek hates making him wait.

Yuri turns around and braces himself against the wall, giving Otabek a coy little smile as he glances at him over his shoulder. Otabek damn near growls as he undoes Yuri's zipper and pushes his jeans below his ass with one fluid movement. When Otabek's slicked fingers push inside Yuri, the reaction is instantaneous. The blonde arches his back and groans, eyes screwing shut as he bites down on his lip in an effort to keep quiet. 

"Good boy," Otabek whispers and pushes a second finger in alongside the first. He draws his lips along Yuri's neck as his fingers work deeper, Yuri's voice hitching and climbing as he begs for something more, something to truly stretch him. It's a delicate balance; he doesn't want to cause Yuri any more discomfort than necessary but neither of them are feeling very patient right now.

Eventually Yuri decides he's had enough and whines, "Come on, Beka, that's enough, don't waste your time on that- I can take you, just fuck me already." 

"You sure?" 

Yuri nods quickly. "Positive."

"Are you gonna complain about being sore later?" Otabek asks, a grin tugging at the corners of his lips. He already knows the answer to that. 

"Probably."

That's something he can live with, Otabek decides. He pulls his fingers out of Yuri and puts on a condom (he never leaves the house without one) and then slides his hand over his cock, covering it with lube before pressing inside of Yuri and giving him precisely what he wants. Yuri lets out a ragged breath and moans with his head tilted back, and he's so gorgeous and irresistible that Otabek's pretty fucking sure he's halfway to orgasm from just one thrust. He holds tight to Yuri's hips and pulls out, craving the heat and tightness so much that it's almost impossible to hold back- so he says _fuck it_ and stops trying.

Otabek buries his face against the side of Yuri's neck and sucks a livid mark upon it while he drives into him, hard and fast, the adrenaline rush of maybe getting caught making his blood run hotter. He can feel the subtle twitches of Yuri's body, his stuttering breaths, the hum of his groans and gasps, and it's too much for his half-drunk body. He's coming before he can stop himself, mouth coming down to bite Yuri's shoulder to silence his yell. Yuri follows soon after him, using spit-slick fingers to stroke himself and biting his forearm as he shudders and clenches around Otabek's cock.

For a moment it's just them and their breaths. Otabek is just about to open his mouth to say something like "wow" when the sound of footsteps makes both of them freeze. Luckily for them, whoever it is appears to change their mind and turn back before stumbling upon them.

"Fucking hell, I think my heart stopped for a moment there," Yuri laughs breathlessly, shaking his head. He tentatively touches the bite mark on his shoulder with the tips of his fingers and flinches. "Also, you're a fucking brute. That actually hurt." 

"And whose fault is it that I had to bite your shoulder?"

"Mine," Yuri replies instantly without a hint of shame or regret. "You wanna go home now and do this again, maybe?"

He does.


	5. Begging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Making Otabek beg is surprisingly easy. All it really takes is one of Otabek's DJ hoodies, a pair of thigh-highs, a bit of patience and the ability to ignore an attention-deprived Kazakh. Unfortunately for Otabek, Yuri has all of those things at his disposal.

Yuri can be extremely catty when he's pissed off.

People tend to assume that he expresses his anger solely by swearing and yelling, but contrary to popular belief Yuri Plisetsky knows how to be subtle. He's the master of psychological warfare and knows how to drive people crazy without saying a single world, and doesn't hesitate to do so when he's mad at someone. Right now the object of Yuri's anger is his boyfriend.

"Come on, Yura," Otabek sighs and tries to put his arm around Yuri's shoulders. "You're-"

"I didn't say you could touch me," Yuri says coolly, eyes still on his phone as he swats Otabek's hand away, hitting it a little harder than necessary. Otabek frowns.

"I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean to make you mad."

"Well, you did make me mad and that's that."

With that he walks away to feed Potya, not giving Otabek a second glance, but the fleeting look he saw in Otabek's eyes tells Yuri everything he needs to know, that Otabek knows exactly what he's aiming to do. That's a good thing, obviously; games are always more fun when you're not the only one playing.

In all honesty, what Otabek did wasn't that bad. It's just that he chose not to say sorry when it happened and made fun of Yuri for being upset, and Yuri doesn't tolerate that kind of behavior from anyone, especially from Otabek. He's going to make sure Otabek understands where he went wrong and won't accept his apology until he begs for it.

Fortunately making Otabek beg is surprisingly easy. All it really takes is one of Otabek's DJ hoodies, a pair of thigh-highs, a bit of patience and the ability to ignore an attention deprived Kazakh. Unfortunately for Otabek, Yuri has all of those things at his disposal.

He goes on with his day as if Otabek doesn't exist but he's keenly aware of Otabek's eyes on him, following his every move, so he makes sure every move he makes is worth seeing. The time he has spent on the ice has taught him how to make himself as visually appealing as possible and he wields that power with reckless grace, keeping his movements slow and fluid, practically striking a pose every time he does something. He wants Otabek to remember that the person he has pissed off is also the subject of many a daydream and that touching Yuri is a privilege, not a right.

Roughly an hour passes before Otabek tries to touch him again. Yuri's unloading the dishwasher when Otabek tries to sneak his hand around Yuri's waist.

”If you don't want to lose that hand, keep it off me.” Yuri's voice is perfectly calm in a way that's much more unnerving than yelling. Otabek withdraws his hand immediately, knowing that it's better to not mess with Yuri when he's like that.

”Really? You're still mad at me?”

Yuri shrugs his shoulders and answers the question by walking away.

It would be a blatant lie to say that Yuri is not tempted to give in. He'd love to just shrug his shoulders, say fuck it and let Otabek fuck him, but that would be extremely counterproductive. It kind of feels like he's training a dog- Otabek is never going to learn his lesson if Yuri relents too soon and gives him what he wants, and Otabek needs to learn. That's why Yuri is doing this, after all. To help Otabek remember how to treat him right.

And perhaps also because he enjoys tormenting his boyfriend, but that's a completely different matter.

Otabek has his pride too, naturally, and he's often every bit as stubborn and proud as Yuri. However, out of the two of them he tends to be the one more willing to accept defeat when there's something in it for him, and that's what Yuri is counting on. He trusts Otabek to come to the conclusion that doing as Yuri says will be worth it.

He's sitting on the sofa, lazily scrolling through his Instagram feed, when Otabek sits down next to him. Neither of them says anything but there's a certain tension hanging in the air. What happens next depends heavily on which one of them speaks first.

After a few long minutes Otabek finally gives in and breaks the silence.

”How long are you planning on being mad at me?”

Yuri looks up from his phone and tilts his head, giving Otabek a seemingly disinterested look even though he's been actively waiting for him to start talking. ”Sorry, I wasn't listening- what was that again?”

”I'm sorry,” Otabek says now that he knows Yuri's attention is on him. ”How many times do I have to tell you that?”

”Apology not accepted.” Yuri rolls his eyes and opens Twitter, pretending to look at his notifications. ”You're not really sorry, you're just saying that because you want to have sex with me. That's not what I want. I want an actual apology.”

”Come on, Yura, you're driving me insane. And it's working, I'll give you that.”

”Well, that's the point,” Yuri shrugs. ”It's meant to be a punishment, you know. It's not supposed to be pleasant for you. I thought you were smart enough to figure that out.”

”I get that but I think you're overdoing it and-”

The comment makes Yuri's eyebrows raise and he looks at Otabek in disbelief. _Wrong answer._ ”Really? Do you honestly think critisising me right now going to help your case?”

”I guess not,” Otabek admits with a sigh. ”I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry. It's just- I really am sorry, and you're so pretty and I really want to touch you, and...”

If Yuri had to admit to having a weakness, it would be compliments. His fans shower him with compliments all the time, of course, but those do nothing for him. Otabek's compliments, however, are like music to his ears- especially when they're delivered like that, his voice laced with thinly veiled frustration.

”Now we're talking,” he says, a smug smile dancing on his lips. ”You really want me to forgive you, huh?”

”I do.”

”Get on your knees.”

Otabek's brow furrows and he looks at Yuri in disbelief, as if he's unsure if he heard him correctly. Before he has the chance to ask questions Yuri snaps his fingers and points at the floor, repeating the command. ”On your knees. If you want to touch me, you're gonna play by my rules. If you don't want to do that, you're out of luck.”

He can practically see and hear the wheels turning in Otabek's head as he mulls over it. Yuri understands what he's going through- swallowing your pride isn't easily done, he knows that perfectly well. If they had all the time in the world he'd patiently wait for Otabek to come around, but they don't.

”I'm not going to wait forever,” Yuri comments. ”Make up your mind. I can take care of myself, I don't need you for that. I mean, I'd rather have you fuck me but you haven't earned that yet. Rude boys don't get nice things.”

After a couple of moments that feel like an eternity Otabek gets off the couch and reluctantly kneels at Yuri's feet, pulling a gleeful giggle from the blonde. This is just a small victory but the taste of success is always so sweet.

Yuri uncrosses his legs and leans back, resting one of his arms on the bacrest of the couch. ”That's a good boy. Now, beg for me to forgive you.”

”What?” Otabek exclaims, almost scowling at Yuri who stares back at him, unblinking and perfectly calm and composed.

”I think I made myself pretty clear. You know what I want to hear. Wouldn't be the first time I've heard you do it, so there's nothing to be embarrassed about. C'mon, be a good boy for me, Beka. Am I not worth it?” Yuri coos, jutting out his bottom lip. ”I thought you _really_ wanted to touch me. Did you lie to me?”

”No, I didn't.”

”Get on with it, then. I'm waiting.”

Otabek takes a deep breath, as if he needs to physically prepare himself for what he's about to do.

”I- you know I'm weak for you, Yura, I'm so fucking weak for you. You're the hottest goddamn thing I've ever seen and then you won't even let me touch you and- it's killing me, honestly, it really is. I know I screwed up and made you mad but I didn't mean to, I'd never upset you on purpose, you know that.”

”I do,” Yuri nods. His expression is unreadable but on the inside he's grinning. ”Go on.”

”I can't get anything done when you're like that because all I can think about is how much I wanna touch you, kiss you, make you feel good so you'll know how sorry I am and how much I love you- I love you so much, everything about you, you're the best thing I've ever seen and I know I'm so fucking lucky to have you in my life.”

”You got that right.”

Not that he'd admit it, but Yuri's resolve is beginning to crumble. While his game is far from over and he has more in store for Otabek, Yuri knows he's not going to be able to keep his hands off him for much longer. He has needs too, and he's starting to feel a bit impatient himself.

”I'd never kneel for anyone else but you've got me wrapped around your little finger and you know that, I can never say no to you. I'll do as you say, I just want to touch you, fuck, Yura, _please_.”

”See, that wasn't so difficult,” Yuri smiles, slowly parting his legs, and swallows a chuckle as Otabek audibly swallows. ”Now we're finally getting somewhere. Alright then, blow me and I'll consider forgiving you.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being 1.7k words which makes it almost twice as long as the earlier drabbles. Holy shit, I'm proud of myself. I'm usually a really slow writer so writing and editing even just 700-1000 words a day is a challenge for me, let alone twice as much.
> 
> Tomorrow's theme will be humiliation so this thing right here is getting a sequel!


	6. Humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
>
>> "I wonder what your little Canadian friend would say if he saw you like this, on your knees for your little  _princess_ ," Yuri says, spitting out the word like it tastes bad on his tongue.
>> 
>> "I hate that nickname. I'm no princess, I'm a fucking queen." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: everything depicted here is completely consensual, and Yuri and Beka love each other more than anything. This is just bedroom talk (though technically they're not in the bedroom). <3

Yuri chuckles in amusement as Otabek starts kissing his way up Yuri's leg. Otabek is weak for Yuri in thigh-highs for reasons Yuri will never fully understand, but he doesn't need to understand it in order to take advantage of it. It's kind of adorable, really, since it's sort of vanilla as far as kinks go.

”I wish I didn't always have to push you so hard to make you follow my orders,” he muses, ”but I'm inclined to forgive you if you do a good job. You look really good like that, though. Now that you're finally where you belong.”

Otabek's mouth moves to Yuri's inner thigh, sucking on the sensitive skin, and Yuri bites down on his lip to swallow a whine. It's no secret that he's enjoying this but he's trying to keep his cool, even as he spreads his legs wider to give Otabek more room to work; Otabek doesn't need to know how much this is affecting him.

He has half a mind to tell him to hurry up, but he decides against it. After all, he did tell Otabek to do a good job and good doesn't always equal fast.

"I wonder what your little Canadian friend would say if he saw you like this, on your knees for your little __princess__ ," Yuri says, spitting out the word like it tastes bad on his tongue. "I hate that nickname. I'm no princess, I'm a fucking queen."

Otabek makes a vaguely affirmative sound and gently bites at Yuri's thigh, making him gasp. Maybe he's only agreeing with Yuri to let him have his power trip, but Yuri chooses to believe that it's also because Otabek really does agree with him.

”I know what he thinks about me, you know. About us. I've heard your conversations with him- he's really fucking loud. He honestly believes that you can tell me what to do, that I'm at your beck and call... I'm pretty sure you let him talk like that because you don't want him to know the truth. That I've got you wrapped right around my little finger.”

Otabek's breath is hot against his cock, even through the fabric of his boxer briefs. Yuri's breath catches in his throat as Otabek drags his tongue along his clothed erection and he digs his fingers into the cushions to ground himself.

”Maybe it's the name. I mean, look at Yuuri. Vitya is so fucking whipped, and so are you. That's like the only thing we have in common. We know how to keep our men in line. Make sure they remember that their place is at our feet and that their job is to worship us.”

Yuri graciously helps Otabek in the task of removing his underwear and watches as it gets tossed aside. Their eyes meet for a second and the pure, unadulterated want in Otabek's gaze takes Yuri's breath away. He _wants_ but he knows he can't have it, because this is Yuri's game now.

”I know you're hard, you know,” Yuri says casually, lips curving into a smirk. ”If you'd been good I would've let you fuck, but you don't get a reward for being bad. You're lucky I let you touch me at all. Do you know how many people would give their right arm for the privilege? I could have anyone I wanted, but I chose you. Hopefully this'll help you remember that.”

His eyes remain fixed on Otabek as he leans down and licks a long stripe up the underside of Yuri's cock, trailing his tongue up the shaft like he's following the trail of a vein. An accidental groan escapes Yuri when he licks right at the slit, quick and light and not _enough._ He runs his hand through Otabek's hair and gives it a little tug as a warning.

”No teasing.”

They both moan as Otabek finally takes Yuri into his hot, warm mouth. Yuri's fingers curl against Otabek's scalp as his head bobs up and down Yuri's length, tongue occasionally swirling around the tip. The ministrations make Yuri's hips jerk up but he tries to stay still to make this last a little longer because, let's face it, he's ridiculously turned on and close to coming already.

Yuri may have a surprising amount of self-control but Otabek has a really fucking talented mouth, and before long the fingers in Otabek's hair tighten almost painfully as Yuri's body stiffens, all of his lean muscles flexing as his orgasm washes over Otabek's tongue. His moans sounds a lot like Otabek's name, although he'll vehemently deny that later. He takes a moment to catch his breath before speaking up, not wanting Otabek to hear his voice quaver- he's supposed to the one in control here, after all.

”Look at me.”

Yuri smirks in satisfaction as Otabek makes eye contact with him. He looks like a hot mess- his hair is tussled, his face is flushed and his lips are swollen and shiny from spit. ”You're gonna swallow like a good boy, aren't you?”

Of course he swallows. Yuri expected nothing less, he just wanted to say that out loud.

”That's right,” Yuri says in a musical voice as Otabek pulls off with an obscene _pop_. He caresses Otabek's face and smiles as he leans into the touch. ”See, you can be nice when you want to. Since I'm such a good person, I think I'm prepared to forgive you.”

”Thank you.”

”You're welcome, baby.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just in: I suck at writing blowjobs. (Pun not intended.) 
> 
> This is really late and sort of short because I had a bad day, sorry! I hope you'll enjoy it anyway <3


	7. Size Difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short and I'm so many days behind, I'm sorry :( Real life has been kicking my ass but I'm gonna try and catch up!

 

The first time Yuri sees Otabek in a tank top, he makes the most embarrassing needy noise that he's never going to own up to. The sight of Otabek's muscles literally makes him feel at the knees and he has to excuse himself for a moment to lock himself in the bathroom and chill the fuck out.

This is far from the first time he has found a muscular guy aesthetically pleasing but he never expected to react so strongly to something so innocent. He can't help it, Otabek is just so... big and strong and it's doing _things_ to him. It has nothing to do with Otabek's height- they're basically the same height and, according to his physician, Yuri may very well end up being taller than him. No, Otabek's muscles are what Yuri's drawn to like a moth to a flame.

That's not to say that Yuri doesn't have muscle- he does, but he's very lean which often leads people to assume that he's nowhere near as strong as he actually is. It's just that Otabek has more bulk than him and his muscles are more defined in a way that makes him look stereotypically muscular. Yuri is very into that, which is why Otabek's arms have rendered him unable to think straight. That, in turn, is why he's currently in the bathroom and not practising like he's supposed to be. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, resting his forehead against the cool tiles as he tries to pull himself together.

Now's not the time to be daydreaming but all Yuri can think about is Otabek putting his arms around him, pulling him against his muscular chest or pushing him against a wall or pinning him to the bed, overpowering him. He imagines the rush of excitement, the slight sense of danger, the combination of feeling helpless and knowing he's anything but. He trusts Otabek completely, no questions asked, and would allow Otabek to pin him down and have his way with him, no questions asked.

It's just a dream, a fantasy, but it's a good one and so it's too easy to get lost in it. The thoughts of _I should get back before they start wondering why I'm taking so long_ and _you're not supposed to be fantasizing about your best friend_ disappear as he imagines Otabek's weight on top of him, the warmth of that strong body pressing against his, Otabek smirking down at him before kissing him hard. Otabek would be a great kisser, Yuri just knows it.

He finally gives in and unzips his pants, knowing that he's too far gone and needs to get rid of some of the tension before going back if he wants to get anything done.

A tiny whimper of pleasure escaped his throat as he feels the unsatisfying, fizzling flare of his orgasm. It's not enough and seems to only add up to his frustration, but at least it gives him a moment of peace from the intrusive thoughts. Maybe now he'll be able to actually concentrate on his jumps.

As long as Otabek keeps his muscles out of Yuri's sight, that is.


	8. Cross-dressing & Roleplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've fallen so far behind with these I'm sorry... Life kind of kicked my ass & on top of that I got sick so I haven't had the time or energy to write. Anyway, I decided to combine these two days/prompts because I had a Halloween-themed idea, I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I love JJ. I just like to make him act like a douche sometimes.

”I'm sure he thinks he's absolutely hilarious. Well, the joke's on him because I look fucking amazing.”

It's almost Halloween and JJ has sent them matching outfits as some sort of joke- [Little Red Riding Hood](http://images.costumeexpress.com/mgen/merchandiser/adult-little-red-riding-hood-costume-cx-806257.jpg?zm=1600%2C1600%2C1%2C0%2C0)  and the Big Bad Wolf. Yuri is hardly surprised, considering all the jokes about him being girly that JJ likes to throw around. He puts up with JJ because he's friends with Otabek, but that doesn't mean Yuri has to like him. He doesn't.

That's why he chooses to take the outfit as a challenge. Getting annoyed or embarrassed or ignoring it would equal letting JJ win, and there's no way in hell he's doing that. Honestly, there's nothing to be embarrassed about anyway- he doesn't understand why people feel the need to divide clothing by gender. If something looks good on you, it looks good on you, whether it's a suit or a dress or something else.

And the dress does actually look good on him.

It's red, obviously, and too short to be considered decent in any way, shape or form. The gold and black embellishments actually make it kind of cute, and Yuri has to admit he loves the black gloves and the black bows that adorn the kneesocks. The titular red cape brings the whole thing together and makes a soft whooshing sound as he twirls around in front of the mirror.

”Take a picture of me,” Yuri says, passing his phone to Otabek who nods in response. ”I know I look great but I need proof.”

He curtsies, giving the camera a sweet, almost coy smile- yes, he can be soft and coy if he wants to, he knows it makes him look pretty damn cute. Most people don't deserve him at his cutest, though, but this time he's going to make an exception and do the world a favor by showing them just how cute he can be.

”Perfect. Thanks.” The moment the phone is back in his hands Yuri opens Instagram, humming under his breath as he chooses a filter. ”I'm posting this right now. I hope he'll be pissed because he didn't manage to piss me off. And I hope he's mad because I'm mad cute.”

”You're always cute.”

”Thank you, I know.”

 

 

> **yuri_plisetsky** Joke's on you, Leroy. I look great. #halloween #couplescostume #cuterthanyourgirlfrend #whosafraidofthebigbadwolf

 

”There we go.”

He tosses his phone on the bed and smirks as his eyes meet Otabek's. ”I could feel you staring at me, you know- honestly, your taste is fucking awful. This outfit is super tacky but you're looking at me like you want to eat me up.”

”Maybe I do,” Otabek replies and puts his hands around Yuri's waist to pull him closer. ”I'm the big bad wolf, after all- isn't that what I'm supposed to do?”

Yuri snorts a laugh and raises a carefully plucked brow, trying to determine just how serious Otabek is being. Sometimes it's difficult to tell because Otabek is the master of keeping a straight face. ”If we're going down that road, technically you should be disguised as my grandmother to trick me. I'm not sure I want to see that.”

”Are you saying that you don't want to see me dressed like an old lady?” Otabek unties the ribbon of Yuri's cloak. The garment falls to the floor with a soft swishing sound.

”I'm saying I prefer you like this.” Yuri says as drapes his arms around Otabek's neck and bats his eyelashes at him. ”What a deep voice you have, Mr. Wolf.”

”The better to talk to you with.”

The reply almost makes him laugh because this conversation is ridiculous, just like the entire situation, but Otabek's voice still doesn't fail to send shivers down Yuri's spine. He both hates and loves when Otabek uses that voice because it makes him so damn weak and that's just not fair.

”And what big eyes you have.” Yuri tilts his head and looks deep into Otabek's eyes, as if he's just seen him for the first time. (He still remembers the moment he saw Otabek for the first time- he doubts he'll ever forget about it.)

”The better to see you with.”

Otabek's hands slide up Yuri's thighs and disappear under his dress, pulling a giggle from the boy. His laughter turns into an exaggarated 'oh' as Otabek squeezes his ass, as if he's somehow surprised. ”Oh _my_ , Mr. Wolf, what big hands you have.”

”The better to grab you with.”

”Mmm, I can tell.”

Yuri grins and leans in closer, bringing their lips together in a slow, sensual kiss. The lazy glide of their tongues makes him want to squirm with impatience but he pushes those feelings aside for now. He's having too much fun to get hasty now. ”And what a big mouth you have.”

”The better to eat you with.”

The innuendo, whether or not it's intended, makes Yuri's mouth feel dry. He presses his body against Otabek's and smirks triumphantly as he discovers that his boyfriend is sporting a hard-on. Well, both of them are but that's not the point; knowing that he turns Otabek on always gives him an ego boost even though they've been an item for quite some time now.

”Is there anything else about you that is big?” Yuri asks, and this time the innuendo is very much intended.

”I could show you, but I'm afraid it might ruin your pretty little dress.”

”I think I can live with that.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of these drabbles (including this one) don't include, you know, actual sex, and that's because A) I'm so slow at writing it and B) I'm trying to learn how to write sexy things without the characters actually doing the do. So yeah, that's intentional. I hope no one's too disappointed.


End file.
